


Let's Bash Ears, Dolly

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 50s, F/F, Fifties, Greaser!Arryn, Rich Kid!Barbara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That slick! She stole her locket right from under her! </p><p>She'd love to give her a knucklesandwich if it wasn't for her attraction towards the degenerate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Bash Ears, Dolly

Barbara couldn't believe she had fallen for a _greaser_. She, Barbara Dunkelman, born of a higher family in society, was crushing on a hood like _her_. 

With her flap of hair in front and the short pony tail in the back, ears pierced along the helix and leather vest with black skinny jeans rolled up before her leather shoes like some grease. She was smirking at her, hand on her left hip as she leaned against an alley wall. 

Barbara stood in front of her, at a distance of three or so feet, with a blue skirt and a red and white stripped blouse tucked into it. She glared at the woman with her arms crossed over her chest. 

"Hey there, Dolly." The greaser teased, reaching behind into a pocket to retrieve a cigarette. She lit it but before placing it in her mouth, she asked, "Oh. Where are my manners? Want a weed?" 

Barbara nearly scoffed but restrained herself, letting an eye role escape her. "No, I'd rather not spoil my good health with that shit." She said. 

The raven haired girl chuckled, sticking the cigarette in her mouth. "Suit yourself," she managed through the roll. She took it out briefly to blow a ring of smoke at the blonde. "I wasn't aware you rich pricks were capable of cursing." 

"I wasn't aware you greasers were such douches." Barbara fired back. The woman only laughed. 

"So, baby, why are you here? Need a little somethin' from me?" She stuck her cigarette back in. "Something tells me you ain't here to bash ears." 

"I'm not." Barbara said. "You took something from me and I know you did, _hood_." 

Arryn frowned, straightening herself out. "Well, now, we don't need to go stereotyping people do we? What makes me think I offed something of yours?" She asked, smirk returning. 

"Because," Barbara dragged out. "I _saw_ you nab my locket. Now give it back," she snapped her fingers threateningly. "It belongs to me." 

Arryn reached a hand into her other pants pocket and retrieved a golden chain with a heart. She lifted it above her head, eyeing it. Barbara practically growled and started to stamp towards the raven haired girl. 

The greaser stepped back with her hand raised up, "Woah there queen! I just want a look see." She held the heart in her hand, opening it up to Barbara's further agitation. Her grin slowly faded as she saw a family photo of the Dunkelmans. Arryn wasn't a close friend but the blonde was fairly popular around town and news spread fast. The family had lost both their father and eldest son to the Second World War. 

She didn't fight back as Barbara snatched it back, mumbling something about her being a no-good punk. 

"Ah, well uh, sorry 'bout that." Arryn apologized with a nervous laugh. She likes to toy with the girl - she was awfully cute when she was salty. But there was a difference between having fun and hurting some one. 

Arryn wouldn't say she was 'real gone' for the woman but she most definitely had developed a crush. 

"Hmph." Barbara said. "Next time, to avoid this whole problem why don't you keep your hands away from me." The blonde pointed a finger at the greaser before turning around. But, instead of leaving, she turned back to look at the raven haired girl. "Wait. . .this was around my neck. . .how the hell did you take it?" 

Arryn laughed. "Oh now you notice?" She blew out and walked towards the blonde, hand on her hip. "I'm rather talented. I know how to work," she said, swerving around the blonde. She rested her chin on the woman's shoulder and grinned. "I've gotten up close and person. You've got one fine classy chassis." 

Barbara flushed a red. "You're a closet case." She argued. 

Arryn grinned. "Uhuh. Well we'll keep this a secret from your keeper, huh?" The raven haired girl pulled her close and placed a kiss on her lips. 

Despite witnessing the greaser smoke, she tasted sweet like pop from a diner. Barbara closed her eyes to kiss back but it was ended too soon for her liking. 

Arryn winked at her. "Let's keep in touch, Dolly." 

And there, Barbara stood, flabbergasted in the street as she watched the greaser cockily strut away from her, hair blowing behind her. Damn she was screwed.


End file.
